


Fancy Words (for Ladies)

by misura



Category: Desperate Romantics
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Sometimes girls just want to have fun.
Relationships: Annie Miller/Lizzie Siddal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fancy Words (for Ladies)

"A-la-bas-ter skin," Annie says, punctuating each syllable with a kiss to Lizzie's stomach, and Lizzie giggles, looking pretty as any picture lying there, all Annie's - for however long it's going to take the boys to wake up from their stupor, at any rate.

Annie's not under any illusion that she and Lizzie are going to go anywhere. They can have a good time together, though, some fun. A girl don't need a fellow for that, much as the fellows might prefer to pretend otherwise.

"You're very pretty, too," Lizzie says, running her hands through Annie's curls.

_Not like you,_ Annie thinks. Lizzie's is the sort of beauty men want to lock away and protect and control, and if Lizzie's going to set out on her own, to break free and make her own choices, then good on her. "I am, aren't I?"

Lizzie giggles again, as high on hashish and laudanum as on what they're doing, Annie suspects.

She doesn't let it hurt her feelings. A girl needs a bit of help sometimes, dealing with life, and far be it from Annie to judge. "We're both very pretty, isn't that right?"

"Ye-es," Lizzie says, arching into Annie's touch, demanding more - more contact, more kissing, and Annie's happy to oblige.

"Bet you there's a few tricks I could show you that fine fellow of yours hasn't even dreamt of," Annie whispers, taking Lizzie's earlobe between her teeth just to see Lizzie's reaction.

Lizzie shivers, this time, and Annie smiles, releasing her earlobe to kiss Lizzie's lovely mouth instead, her fingers slipping between Lizzie's legs - she worries, for a moment, that she's moving too quickly, that Lizzie's going to change her mind, but instead, she feels Lizzie's hand try to mirror the movement, try to do unto Annie as Annie intends to do unto Lizzie.

"Gabriel tells me I'm a very quick study," Lizzie tells her, her smile turning into a gasp as Annie's fingers move just so, looking for the thing most gentlemen won't bother with.

Annie grins and kisses her. "Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. Makes no difference to me, love. This isn't any sort of competition, and not some class room, either."

"I want - " Lizzie starts saying; nothing Annie hasn't heard before. _I want more. I want to be free. I want you._ Pretty words, maybe even honest ones, in the here and now.

Annie moves, Lizzie moving against her, the sentence left unfinished.


End file.
